Kanegon
Kanegon (カネゴン Kanegon) is a strange coin monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Kanegon is a monster who has a passion for coins; particularly in eating them. Upbeat, friendly and chill; Kanegon is a monster that enjoys living and usually stays out of conflict unless he is required to. History Debut: I Was A Teenage Coin Monster Kanegon made his first appearance when he showed up near Kagoshima, shaking off dirt and debris off of him and then saw Kagoshima; thinking it looked interesting. Kanegon then walked towards the city to find out what it was like. Kanegon then observed the battle between FlamingoMask and Unica vs. Zeni Crazy. It got his interest, he decided to soon help out FlamingoMask and Unica. As the two got back up, Zeni Crazy then ran up to freeze the two with his freeze gun; but then a new opponent came into the battleground; it was another coin monster known as Kanegon. Kanegon had come to help FlamingoMask and Unica, and fought against Zeni Crazy for them for a while. After Kanegon and Zeni Crazy fought each other for a little more; FlamingoMask then came in and helped Kanegon, firing a light beam against Zeni Crazy, followed up by Unica's Prism Beam and Kanegon's spit coin used to defeat Zeni Crazy. FlamingoMask then defeated Zeni Crazy by using his Flamingo Kick attack, sending Zeni Crazy flying elsewhere before then crash-landing, defeating Zeni Crazy. Finding Clues Kanegon appeared briefly in San Francisco where he was eating some coins, until TripGoji interrupted him, asking him for help. Since Kanegon liked to visit San Francisco, TripGoji asked Kanegon if he knew where Yotandon might have been at. Kanegon knew, stating that he was at Golden Gate Park. TripGoji thanked him and then flew off to find him. Vengeance of the Nerds Kanegon appeared briefly in the RP where he suggested to the Cyber-Kitties the H-Box. The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand Kanegon appeared in the RP where he too was also captured along with Flamingo Squadron's members, despite the fact he had barely known FlamingoMask. He along with Inspector Cypher were later rescued by OwlMask and teamed up to fight off some Shadelinqs. He later got to go home following RaccoonMask's defeat. CobraMask's America Abilities * Coin Eating: Kanegon can eat coins by using his large mouth to swallow the coins whole. * Special Coin: A coin which enlarges Kanegon once consuming it, but doing so would cause Kanegon to become hungrier after the battle. Weaknesses * Money Survival: Kanegon must feed on any form of currency, be it dollar bills or coins, in order to survive and will die if he doesn’t feed on a certain value a day. Trivia * Kanegon originated from Ultra Q, making him one of the earliest Ultra kaijus. * Kanegon may be inspired by the youkai, Kanedama, known for bringing riches to the household it inhabits Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)